A Naruto Fanfic
by BBHC
Summary: Title: an unusual Stranger Genre: Romance, drama, comedy Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Characters: Kakashi, Team 7, New Characters: Mizu, Kora Chapters: 1/? Summary: What if Minato was Hokage for a couple more year, and Kakashi was left in the Anbu for those years, if so then maybe Kakashi would have insert in his future that would leave everyone speechless
1. An Unusaul Stranger

Title: an unusual Stranger

Rating: PG  
>Genre: Romance, drama, comedy<br>Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
>Characters: Kakashi, Team 7, New Characters: Mizu, Kora<br>Chapters: 1/?  
>Summary: What if Minato was Hokage for a couple more year, and Kakashi was left in the Anbu for those years, if so then maybe Kakashi would have insert in his future that would leave everyone speechless.<p>

Comments: I created a character who pretty awesome, this was before I knew Kakashi past. So this is my version if Minato was Hokage for lets say 4yrs before Naruto was born and died. Kora came into the picture later I hope everyone enjoy.

Chapter 1- An Unusual Stranger

Chapter 2- The Day out

It was a day that could only be described as an off day, so thought a certain Jounin walking slowly behind his team with his hand stuffed in his pocket his one lazy eye not really focusing on anything. Kakashi stifled a yawn as he watch Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking in front of him back to the village gates after their long mission. Ever since they had left a village that was close to the sea and the land of fire borders, he had a sense of someone following them, but Kakashi just shrugged it off and walked to the village. Team 7 approach gate where the village two favorite guard snobi sat behind the desk; Kotetsu and Izumo.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto ran into the village throwing his hand up in the air yelling at the top of his lungs. Kotetsu and Izumo looked up from their paper work.

"Looks like you guys are back, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-senmpai. Kakashi gave them the one eye squint and held up his hand to greet them. "Everything go well?" Izumo ask looking at the squad. Sakura was secretly founding over Sasuke who was ignoring everyone all together as Naruto threw his hand behind his head.

"Just another lame, D rank mission..."Naruto pouted, Kakashi chuckled and looked up to the where the Hokage tower stood.

"Alright, everyone come on we need to make our report to the Hokage." Kakashi said dragging Naruto by the collar, with Sakura, and Sasuke in tow. Kotetsu and Izumo laughed as Naruto started to yell up a storm about been dragged. Kakashi gave a slight turn of his head back to the gate, still sensing a small presence, but shrugged it off. '_if it is a problem, Anbu can handle it._' Kakashi said to himself now ignoring the presence all together.

Outside of the gate about a mile down the road, the presence Kakashi was sensing came slightly out behind a tree. Also coming up on the road was none other then the toad sage. Jiraya was smiling to himself and stop when he saw someone hiding behind a tree. Jiraya walked up behind them and cleared his throat, making them jumping spinning around quickly.

"Oh, hello there, I'm sorry...didn't mean to scare you." Jiraya smiled down at the young female. She had long white silver hair that had bits of golden strands hidden with in it, she had a pale complexion that brought out her bright ivory green eyes. Jiraya also notice she was dressed as if she worked out in forest; long sleeves shirt with a a peasant kimono.

"Oh, no..." She looked down and tilted her head away, Jiraya smiled down at the young girl.

"So, whats your name..." Jiraya could tell she was probably 15, and she was also quite tall for her age, she looked up with a tired gaze in her eyes, _'jeezes that expression, why does it look so familiar?' _

_ "_My name?...Oh, yea its-well-K-k-ora..." IT was obvious the girl was nervous.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you Kora, I'm Jiraya." When Jiraya said his name the girl cheered up and her eyes went wide eye.

"Really!" The girl named Kora squealed in happiness. "Are you really, one of the Legendary sanin, Jiraya!" Jiraya smiled and chuckled, and then threw his head back and laughed out loud, drawing the attention of the two guard at the gates. The girl notice the guards coming down the road and hid behind the tree out of view. Jiraya notice the girl action, looked up to see Izumo and Kotestu running down to Jiraya.

"Oh Master Jiraya, hello..." The two stop in front of the Sanin and bowing a little, then the two notice the girl peeking out from a tree. "Hey! Come out of there!" Kotestu yelled at Kora who slowly came out from the tree. "Its just a girl, and she doesnt look like she a shinobi." Kora just looked down at her feet as the Izumo and Kotestu study her.

"Her name is Kora, and would you two stop staring at her like that. Your making her nervous." The two shinobi stop scruitzing Kora and back off. "Anyways, Kora what bring you here to are village." Jiraya saw the young girl hunch her shoulder and smiled.

"I came to speak to a particular Shinobi that resides here," the three Shinobi exchange looks of confusion as the girl spirits bound in happiness. "If its too much trouble could you guys possibly escort me to the Hokage. I know I have to get permission, pretty please..." Kora slap her hands together in pray form and wink at the three.

"Well, I don't kno-"

"Sure, no problem." Jiraya cut off Kotetsu, leaving both Chuunin speechless.

"MASTER JIRYA!" Both Shinobi yelled at Jiraya who waved them off.

"Calm down you two, I'll take charge off her, beside she wants to see Tsunade, so why not. Beside she has no ill will tent...right?" Jiraya looked down at Kora who smiled up and nodded. Jiraya lead the way followed by Kora who waved goodbye the shinobi as she happily followed Jiraya. "So Kora, how old are ya?" Kora was looking right to left, trying to take in everything single thing as they walk through the village. "Also your going to give yourself whiplash." Kora stop and laugh and ran up to Jiraya side.

"Sorry, I've never been in a hidden village before. I've heard of them, and always wonder what it would be like. Also I'm 15, Jiraya-sama." She giggled as she swayed her head back and forth her very long silvery blonde hair moving with the sways.

"Oh, well so who this Shinobi you need to see anyways?" The girl giggled again,

"Its a secret," Jiraya just laughed but didn't pester her, it was obvious to Jiraya that she might have had secret crush on a fellow Shinobi who might of help her village. Jiraya shrugged it off and they kept going forward to the Hokage building.

Team 7 enters the hokage office, Lady Tsunade smirk as she see the rather tired team file in. Kakashi greets Tsunade with a slight bow.

"Team 7 reporting, my Lady."

"So how did the mission go?" Lady Tsunade picked up a piece of paper reading over it.

"Waist of time, Granny Tsun-" before Naruto finish his sentence Tsunade jump up from her chair over her desk to a frantic Naruto and then sent hin flying with a love tap.

"Its HOKAGE! Now," Lady Tsuande walked back to her desk sitting in her chair then looked back at the piece of paper. Sasuke, and Sakura looking rather irritated with a twitching Naruto on the floor; Kakashi though cleared his throat making his Genin focus again. "Now, I don't have any mission right now, so team 7 can have a few days off until I summon for you, thats is-" Then a knock interrupted Tsunade, everyone looked at the door then it was pushed open with a smiling Jiraya. "Oh Jiraya!"

"Hey PERVY SAGE!" Naruto stood up excited, Jiraya place his hand untop of Naruto head and walked in a little more followed by Kora, who stop in her tracks as all eye fell on her. "Who's that?" Even Tsuande narrowed her eyes at Kora who swallowed hard.

"Jiraya, who is this?" Tsuande asked, Jiraya looked back at Kora who kept staring down at the floor by the door. Then Kora looked up a little and stiffen up as she met Kakashi one eye gaze. Everyone notice the reaction, and Kakashi got a confuse look on his face as Kora stared then fainted. Jiraya ran over to Kora and knelt beside lifting her head.

"Well it looks like I know who she was looking for." Jiraya said laughing.

"Jiraya, who is this and whats going on!" Tsuande was starting to get angry.

"This young girl came all the way here to find a particular Shinobi, and by the looks at it, its Kakashi here, she been looking for." Kakashi straighten up and pointed to himself.

"Me? Why me?" Kakashi asked really confuse. Just then Kora started to wake up; she blinked a couple time then sat up still sitting on the floor. She looked up to Jiraya and smiled.

"Oh, my, did I just faint?" Kora chuckled then looked up seeing everyone staring at her she turned a little red. Jiraya helped her to her feet, she padded off the dust then bowed before Tsuande who was resting her head on her fist looking rather annoyed. "Please excuse the intrusion, Lady Hokage, but I would like to ask an usual request." Everyone just stared at Kora who interestingly gain back confidence.

"First of, who the hell are you!" Lady Tsuande sneered. Kora jump a little at her tone but she swallowed hard and straighten up.

"My name is Kora! And I would like to make a request, to-to-to, have a day to hang out with-" She gulped and pointed at Kakashi, then yelled, "KAKASHI HATAKE!" Everyone in the room all froze in shock. The girl then straighten up then bowed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Then Tsuande smiled evilly at Kakashi, who gave her the puppy eye.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a problem." Everyone let out a _'what!'_ and Tsuande smirk. "Kakashi Hatake I have a new mission for you." Kakashi drooped his head knowing exactly what is coming. "Until, she ready to leave you are in charge of keeping an eye on this girl. Now thats it, EVERYONE OUT!" Tsuande yelled pointing to the door. Everyone scrammed to the door Kora though walked slowly out then before she left she turned to Tsuande who quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, my lady you might want to retrain that one particular Anbu in hiding he quite bad." Kora said in a sneered then closing the door. Tsuande was left speechless then turned to the window which an Anbu came through kneeling behind her.

"Tenzo?" Tsuande looked over to the Anbu who lowered his head. "Was it you who was tracking her?"

"Yes my Lady, it seems she has the natural ability to sense even the lowest of charkra. Apologies my Lady, would you like me to keep an eye on her?" Tenzo looked up to Tsuande who was biting on the back of her thumb nail.

"Yes, please do." With that Tenzo left the room out the room. "Kora, why do you look so familiar." Tsuande went to the window and peered out it watching as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraya walk out in front, then tailing behind was Kakashi and Kora.

Chapter 1- An Unusual Stranger

Chapter 2- The Day out

So Theres Chapter one! ^_^


	2. The Day out

Title: The Day out

Rating: PG  
>Genre: Romance, drama, comedy<br>Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
>Characters: Kakashi, Team 7, New Characters: Mizu, Kora<br>Chapters: 2/?  
>Summary: What if Minato was Hokage for a couple more year, and Kakashi was left in the Anbu for those years, if so then maybe Kakashi would have insert in his future that would leave everyone speechless.<p>

Comments: I created a character who pretty awesome, this was before I knew Kakashi past. So this is my version if Minato was Hokage for lets say 4yrs before Naruto was born and died. Kora came into the picture later I hope everyone enjoy.

Chapter 2- The Day out

Chapter 3- Reunion of the Past

As everyone walked down and away from the Hokage tower, Kakashi looked down at Kora who was calmly walking beside him; _'why, why does this girl look so familiar?'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he and team 7 came a halt. Kakashi then saw Sasuke staring at Kora who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I remember seeing you in town, right before we left." Sasuke came out; Sakura tilted her head , Naruto just scratch his head. "So, have you've following us all this time?" Sasuke glared at Kora, Kakashi was about to open his mouth but she stepped up and place one hand on her hip and smirked.

"Yes, boy I have. But you really should run along." Sasuke growled at this. Kakashi eye's widen, at the cockiness of this girl, there was something more now then physical look but the way she act and the quickness to being cocky; Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it but he's positive he knows who this girl is. Then she turned to Kakashi and smiled sweetly with her big green ivory eye's. "Please for give my rudeness. If you don't mind, I just really want to talk with you. Get to know you from you instead of my mom's words." She then gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Your Mother?" Kakashi blinked a couple time, "wait your mom knows me? Kora how old are you?"

"hehe, I'm 15!" Kora smiled brightly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he couldn't figure it out this girl wasn't from here, maybe he met her mother on mission along time ago. _'well I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with her. Maybe I can figure out who her mom is.'_ Kora turned around to face Sasuke who was still glaring at her. "Your defiantly a Uchiha." That snapped everyone to attention.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke growled.

"You heard me. Those lame piercing eyes, the rude voice, all the barking. You a mutt with no bite."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled at Kora who turned on her heels ignoring him. "Are you looking for fight!" Sasuke yelled at her. Kora smirked at Sasuke.

"A fight? Looking? How pathetic. I'm not looking for anything," Kora walked to Kakashi grabbed his hand and started to lead him away, but she turned back at Sasuke. "But if YOUR looking to prove that your not just a lame mutt with pretty little chompers, then ill be glad to spar against you later. Now excuse us." With that she pulled Kakashi away from the three very stunned Genin.

Kakashi let Kora pull him away, not really want to take side; beside he needed to figure who this girl really is. Kora finally let go of Kakashi hand then turned and looked up at his eye; then she bowed low her thick grayish blonde her spilling over her shoulders.

"Please forgive my outburst earlier." Kakashi blinked couple time and then just chuckled by waved it off.

"hey, hey, hey, its no real big deal. Sasuke just has that ability to bring that out in people." The girl looked up from her bow then straighten her back; then she smiled down at the floor. Kakashi could tell that she was very sincere about her out break. Kakashi though tilted his head to observe the girl before him. "So your name was Kora right?" The girl nodded. "Well Kora what would you like know?"

"Well, my mom already told be a lot about you. I just want to hang with you and see if she was right." Kakashi just study the girl as she looked down twirling her finger. Kakashi sighed to himself and smiled down at the girl.

"Ok, well shall we go?" The girl look up with pure affection in her eyes. "How about we go down to the market strip. Theres a lot of stores and great cake shops." The girl nodded and Kakashi turned on his heels heading towards the market place, with Kora happily at his side. The two spent most of the day wondering in and out of the shop around Kohona. The girl just happily enjoying Kakashi company; but all awhile Kakashi kept studying her. To him it didn't make any sense; this girl didn't seem dangerous at all, but yet there was something odd about her. Almost as if he should know her; then suddenly Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts when Gai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello there my Rival. What'cha doing spacing out here in front of a gift shop." Kakashi was about to answer him but Kora came skipping out of the shop.

"Kakashi-sun I've found some cute...oh hello there." Kora noticed Might Gai starring at her, and she stared at him blankly for awhile then smiled up at him. "Oh, ya I guess your Might Gai!" Both Kakashi and Gai both where taken aback from Kora actually knowing Gai.

"I'm sorry have we've met before young lady?" Gai asked making his way from behind Kakashi to get a closer look at the girl.

"Oh no, I've just read about you from my mom's journal. She only mention you a couple time." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'How on earth could her mother know Gai? Gai and I never really been on mission that took us into any town up near the border. Something tell me her mother must have been from kohona then.'_

"Oh! Your mother know's me? I guessed when you the green beast of Kohona, the most macho man in Kohona, there's know way your not going to tell you descendants about me." Gai then struck his famous pose showing off his shining teeth. A sweat drop formed on both Kakashi and Kora in total dumbstruck.

"Ya no not really. She just happen to mention some idiot moron with a stupid bowl cut with really bad cave man eyebrow that needed to be wax, that never gave Kakashi a day of silence." With that response Gai went in to depression mode.

_ 'Aw shit, that was harsh!' _Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi though took this opportunity and grabbed Kora hand making their way out of the market. Kora asked if she could see a training ground, just curious in what it looked like and Kakashi shrugged leading her to the training ground where team 7 was formed. When they got there Kora spin excited around, _'Seriously nothing special about this place?' _Kakashi told himself then spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto coming up from the other way. _'oh great.'_ Kakashi sense the arrival of something bad was about to happen. Sasuke saw Kora and instinctively took out a kunei and threw it. '_Shit! Whats he-' Kakashi was about to intercept the kunei but suddenly Kora back flipped out of the kunei direction coming to land perfectly on her foot glaring down Sasuke._

"It's you again. What's the big idea Uchica mutt." Sasuke growled at her, both Naruto and Sakura said nothing but stood there watching in confusion. Kora smirked at Sasuke evilly making Sasuke growl.

"Sasuke, enough of this!" Kakashi needed to put a stop to this.

"Shut-up! Everyone stay out of this! Just me and her!" Sasuke took his stance, Kora held up her finger and waved it side to side while clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Tch, Tch, what mom said about the Uchiha where true it seem. Quick to fight also to prove that they aren't weak, only to cover up that they really are." Sasuke launch himself at her, Kora easily step to side opening her palm then out stretched her left arm making Sasuke punch slip by then Kora pivot around letting her right arm coming to swing behind Sasuke head but he bent down planting his hand on the ground and swung his legs up trying to catch the right arm, but Kora jumped back distancing herself from Sasuke who stood up glaring her down. "If you keep provoking me like this, you will regret this."

_'Those moves.' _Kakashi eyes widen watching Kora closes. _'I know those moves, but where from?' _Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it but he knew those moves, they where simple but the stances where so familiar. Then Kakashi snapped out of it when he sense more eyes on the two fighter then him Naruto and Sakura. _'Crap, Anbu.' _Kakashi looked ahead to the tree and saw the Anbu mask staring at him, then as quickly as Kakashi saw him he gave Kakashi a few hand juster not to stop the fight. _'Fucking brilliant. I knew I should've interviene when I should've. Now it's too late, for her.'_ Kakashi nodded agreeing he wouldn't stop the fight until order to.

Then Sasuke took another charge at Kora. The two started off displaying some quite amazing Taijustu, Kora though blocking everything Sasuke through at her; Sasuke also blocking the counter attack. Then Sasuke side step in Kora blind stop threw another punch but Kora right arm came around her back and clamp down on Sasuke left fist then pull him in to her side but she then rose her left knee connecting with Sasuke jaw; she release his fist and then did a jump backward round house kick sending Sasuke flying into the dirt. Sasuke slide a couple feet then jump to his feet sliding back a few inch from Kora explosive kick. Kora landed on her feet glaring Sasuke down.

"THATS IT! IM GOING TO FINISH THIS!" Sasuke then weaved a hands quickly, "CHIDORI!" Lighting streaks formed scattering widely in Sasuke hand.

"SASUKE NO!" Kakashi yelled out but caught the glimpse of the Anbu in the tree and stop. Sasuke though started changing at Kora.

"LIKE HELL KID!" Kora yelled back she then weaved a few hands then pressed her hands to the ground right as Sasuke was about to connect to her face. "EARTH STYLE! MUDD WALL!" Then all of the sudden a wall busted up right in front of Sasuke chidori blocking the attack. Kakashi stood in shock. It was dead silence as everyone looked upon the exact mud wall Kakashi is known for showing up here. Sasuke pulled his arm out of the wall and jump back looking in shock as well. Kora lifted her hands from the ground and stood up from her squatting position. "For get it kid. Your no match for me!" Kora spat out like this just made things worse; Sasuke then wove signs again and then inhale and then exhale spitting out his fireball justu. Kora then squatted down again wove a few signs then planted her right hand down. "Water style! Waterfall Cavern!" Then all of sudden a water spout came out of the earth extinguishing the fireball then Kora took her left hand that was holding her two finger up swipe it the left extending her arm in which the top of spout then came down and went to the left; then Kora made a wide circle out bringing her two finger back to her face, in which the spot then suddenly engulf Sasuke quickly, and finally with a yell Kora brought her left hand down to her right flattening her hand out on the ground. The water then surrounding Sasuke closed and came crushing down on Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled for their friends name in worry. Then the water disperse then seep back into the ground, leaving a barley standing Sasuke drench in water, a few bruise forming on his face and exposed arm and legs. Then Sasuke started to raise his hands in attempt to weave signs but he stop when Kora angerily yelled at him.

"IDOIT! If your attempting the Chidori thing again forget it!" Everyone looked to her in silence, Kakashi still in shock at what just happen. "You'll kill yourself if you do that. Your cover in water, and you'll electricute yourself." Sasuke went wide eyed then drop to his knees in defeat. Kakashi shook his head out of shock and was about to go check on his student but stop when Anbu black suddenly appear surrounding Kora; who looked horrified. "Oh, no..." Naruto, Sakura had ran to Sasuke side but looked up to see the Anbu.

"Kakash-"

"Everyone get out of here!" Kakashi cut off Sakura question quickly. He turned to his student and glared them down. "Now!" He said it in a serious tone. Naruto lifted Sasuke letting his right arm drape around his neck then team 7 took off. Once they where gone completely Kakashi turned back to Kora who now was looking as if she was about to cry as she looked to the Anbu.

"Wha-what, go-going on? Whats with you guys?" Kora voice had fear panic lace through it. Kakashi wanted to do something but, he could do nothing now. If Anbu was involved there was nothing he could do.

"We arresting you on suspicious of being a spy for another Village." one of the Anbu said; Kora eye grew wide as saucer and she finally started to cry.

"IM NOT NINJA! NOR AM I A SPY!" Kora cried out she turned to Kakashi who just looked at her with no emotion in them. Kora bite down on her bottom lip and fell to her knees crying. Kakashi watch as two of the Anbu lifted the crying girl to her feet and started to carry her way to the holding cell. Then another Anbu jumped down beside Kakashi side.

"Hello Tenzo." Kakashi said.

"Her moves, Kakashi." Tenzo voice came through his Anbu mask.

"I know...but It can't be..." Kakashi voice came out a little shaky.

"You know their going to question you to." Kakashi looked over to Tenzo who sighed. "Kakashi she brought forth the Ninja dog mud wall. You are suppose be the only one who can use that technique!" Tenzo express, Kakashi looked down to the ground..

"I can't explain that at all." Kakashi and Tenzo stood there in silence as the sun started to set making the day come to an end.

To be continue...

Chapter 2- The day out

Chapter 3- Reunion of the Past

I like how this one turned out! ALSO SOOOO SORRY FOR NO commas in the fight scene between Kora and Sasuke, I typed it as it was playing in my head! Whoops XD.


	3. Reunion of the Past

Title: Reunion of the Past

Rating: PG  
>Genre: Romance, drama, comedy<br>Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
>Characters: Kakashi, Team 7, New Characters: Mizu, Kora<br>Chapters: 3/?  
>Summary: What if Minato was Hokage for a couple more year, and Kakashi was left in the Anbu for those years, if so then maybe Kakashi would have insert in his future that would leave everyone speechless.<p>

Comments: I created a character who pretty awesome, this was before I knew Kakashi past. So this is my version if Minato was Hokage for lets say 4yrs before Naruto was born and died. Kora came into the picture later I hope everyone enjoy.

Chapter 3- Reunion of the Past

Chapter 4- Kakashi Missing Anbu scripts

Kakashi followed behind the Anbu at a safe distance that lead Kora back into town, but this time her hands where bound behind her back. Kakashi probably shouldn't of escorted Sasuke to the hospital, but he needed to see to the matter at hand. He knew that Sakura, and Naruto would take care of Sasuke even though he probably didn't want to go but, this girl fought like a ghost from Kakashi distance past, those days when being in Anbu actually didn't hurt his heart so bad. The Anbu took the girl to a cell that in the basement of the Hokage tower next to the interrogation room, that Ibiki adored so much. Kakashi waited at the top of the stairs as the Anbu lead Kora down the spiral steps. Kakashi turned on his heel and made his way to the Hokage office; he knew that Lady Hokage was waiting for him to explain the situation. Kakashi dragged his feet though to the office, it was going on 8 now, the sun has set and Kohona was simmering down, it was a weekday so no weekend drunks and party going since ether most of the ninja where out on mission and the kids of Kohona had school the next day. Kakashi stopped at a window to gaze out at the village, his mind was racing, racing back to his Anbu days; those days that seemed to erase the pain in his heart and to move on finally with his life after so much had happen in his past.

"She couldn't have any relation to her. She gone," Kakashi spoke to himself trying to sort the day out. Then Kakashi shook his head and started his way to Tsunade office. Kakashi knocked on the door and heard a very irritated 'come in' from the other side. Kakashi open the door walked in letting the door close behind him softly. There behind the desk sat an irritated Tsunade her elbows prop on the desk hands folded her mouth leaning into her hands, and Shizune off to the right holding the sleeping pig.

"Kakashi, I've been told about the incident today. I just want to let you know it's not your fault, Sasuke is hotted and he's the one who dragged Kora into fighting him, but I didn't realize she had the ability to control chakra." Kakashi, nodded agreeing in everything she said. "With that said this bring me to my next inquiry." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he knew what was coming. "Have any clue where she learned your justu, Kakashi?" The room became thick with tension, Tsunade could sense the change, "Relaxes, Kakashi I just want to know if she could've seen perform it, or-"

"Her Mother." Kakashi interrupted Tsunade, which left Tsunade puzzled by Kakashi quick response.

"Her mother?" Kakashi nodded. "I'm sorry please explain, who's her mother? And how could see know your jutsu?"

"That's what I gathered, apparently her mother used to live in Kohona some time ago, but left. Apparently I knew her mother, who I don't know." Tsunade leaned back and held her chin in her right hand trying to think.

"Well, I wouldn't know who she would be either. Well keep her locked up just in case." Kakashi tensed at the hearing Kora would be locked up like a prisoner.

"Lady Tsunade, please, I don't think she an actual shinobi, or a spy." Tsunade shot Kakashi a glare at Kakashi protest. She could she the compassion in Kakashi eyes.

"It'll be only for a couple of days. Don't worry, well treated nicely, I won't let Ibiki at her." Kakashi relaxed hearing this. "But to insure the safety of the village I will have Inoichi probe her mind to be safe." Kakashi nodded. "Good, you may go."

"Before I go Lady Hokage, I have a request." Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the serious tone in Kakashi response.

Back done in the holding cell, Kora was lead into the cell the Anbu took the chain connecting the shackle together and then step out closing the cell behind him. Kora looked up to the only window in the cell and saw the top of the grass and a bit of the moon shine shinning through the bars on the window. She then turned to her cell, and notice there was a small cot.

"I'm, sorry about this." Kora turned around to the Anbu who spoke to her. He had short brown hair and a weird guard she could tell from behind his Anbu mask. Kora just downcast her eyes to the floor.

"it's...not your fault. I understand you have take precaution." Kora turned around to the bar and was about to speak again but got distracted when she saw a figure coming down the stairs. The Anbu turned around as well.

"K-K-Kakashi-sempai!" The Anbu came over shock, as Kakashi came over giving him a wave and a friendly smile under his mask. "Sempai, what are you doing down here?" Kakashi reach into his vest pocket and produce a piece of paper.

"Calm, down I have permission, Tenzo!" Kakashi smiled. The Anbu growled at the name took the paper from Kakashi and scanned it. "Now, please excuse us." Tenzo nodded and headed up the stairs, once Kakashi heard the door close he turned his attention back a very sad Kora. "I'm sorry Kora, about all this."

"Please, Kakashi-san don't apologies, its not your fault. But please tell me their going to let me go." Kakashi can hear the panic in Kora voice and also see the fear in her face.

"Don't worry. We'll let you go in a couple days. Inoichi wil-"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO TOMMOROW!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Why you panicking? We're not going to hurt you." Kakashi tried to calm the girl down, but it just seemed to back fire.

"WHY! It not you, it's my, my mom." Kakashi watched as Kora downcast her eye's to the floor in utter fear.

"Kora, what are you talking about?" But it seemed that it was useless. It seemed that Kora had slipped into utter fear, as slide down silently sobbing. Kakashi scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do.

Kakashi just sighed and turned heading up the stairs. Kakashi came out the door to the outside Tenzo leaning against the wall. Kakashi looked to his fellow Anbu who had turned his head to look at a very confuse Kakashi.

"So, how did it go?" Tenzo asked plainly.

"I think I made things worst. But please be on guard."

"Trouble?" Tenzo asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Maybe, but I don't know. It seem that she afraid her mom might be coming to look for her." Kakashi breathed in then breathed out sharply. "Anyways I'll see you later." With that Kakashi walked off to his place.

Back at the main entrance, of the village out in the forest, there behind a tree dressed in a simple pink yukata that dragged along the ground a little, with long blonde hair with a black mask covering her lower face up to her nose was a beautiful woman with striking green eyes. She then brought her left hand up to her mouth bit down on her her thumb drawling blood then quick as lighting made signs then pressed her left hand down on to the ground.

"Summoning, Jutsu." The woman said in a low voice. Then in a puff of smoke a black cat appeared. The cat had a long scar down his left eye, and he wore small black vest with the Kanji sign for 'water' on it. "Hello Hiroshima." She said to the cat.

"Hello, there. What can I do for you?" The cat asked in a amusing tone.

"Kora," Is all the woman said. The cat nodded and hop on to the woman shoulder, the woman step out on to the road made a few sign landing on the sign for boar, then spoke. "Water style, Creeping fog mist." Then a blast of fog blasted from her crawling towards the village. Then she disappeared into the fog.

The guards at the gate suddenly looked up as the fog came creeping into the village through the gate.

"What is this? Was it warm enough for fog tonight?" The one guard shinobi asked the other who was scratching his head.

"Maybe, I actually don't sense any chakra flow in the fog." The ninja said infusing chakra to check the fog out. The other guard shrugged his shoulder and went back behind the desk. The fog creep through the whole town covering it in the dense fog, even the full moon rays couldn't penetrate the dense fog. As The guards let their guard down the woman made her way in through the cover of the fog, masking her presence, she slip into the village and hide herself with in a building shadow in an alley.

"Right, go and find her." Hiroshima jumped off of the woman shoulder and looked up to her as she started to walk away.

"And what will you be doing?" Hiroshima asking dryly. The woman turned around and beneath the mask a slight smirk could me made.

"Well, I'm quite hungry, and I know of a charming little Ramen shop. Once you find her, come find me. Oh and make sure your not notice." With that the woman walked off into the fog; Hiroshima scoffed at her, but raced off.

Kakashi had just laid down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He had taken his jounin jacket, along with his headband and his gloves off; but other then that he kept his turtle neck shirt on and his pants. His body was exhausted, but something was troubling him and his one eye glare at the ceiling wasn't giving him the answer's he wanted. Kakashi then turned on his side then close his eye, maybe forcing sleep upon himself might help. Kakashi laid there for a couple minutes but let out a defeated sigh and sat up on his bed. Looking over to his night stand, he stared some more at his novels; book 3 has yet to come out, and he had already read 1 and 2 about thousand times already, each. Then Kakashi got out of bed and went to his window; gazing up at the moon made him feel alone for some reason, then he shifted his gaze down at the village but froze.

"Fog?" Kakashi raced from the window gathering his things together, and raced out his door, to be met with the fog. Kakashi lived in the apartment complex that where meant for the jouin who trained the genin and worked at the academy; he lived on the 7th floor. "This fog, it...is not just fog..." Kakashi had out stretch his hand and let the fog wonder over his expose fingers. "This has mist mix in..." Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "Kora..." With that Kakashi raced off to the holding cell.

The woman took her time traveling the alley way avoiding the ninja's who where on night patrol, but with the fog in place, they where having troubling seeing two feet in front of them. She came to iku raku Ramen shop, which the lights inside the shop glowed in the fog. She stop at the entrance hearing voice inside.

"Naruto! Would you not strip!" The woman smirked and entered, her head barely touch the flaps hanging over the entrance. Naruto looked over sensing someone coming into the shop; Naruto stood shocked as the long blonde hair woman came into the shop. She smirked down at Naruto behind her mask which Naruto blushed and smiled back, she then took a seat and the ramen owner blinked at the woman mouth wide,then he looked over to Naruto. "OI! NARUTO GET DRESSED!" Naruto jumped but then realized he was just in his green frog boxers and yelp throwing his clothes on fast. The owner looked back at the woman who had rested her head in her right palm. "Good evening," he said to her who smiled behind her mask. Naruto stared at the woman but snapped out of his gaze when the owner cough. "Naruto here take this, I'm closing early."

"WHAT!" Naruto took the slip of paper but stood shock. "Why? I want my Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto!" He yelled at Naruto; Naruto looked at the woman who was not paying any attention to them. Then the owner came out behind and shooed Naruto away and started to close the entrance, leaving the woman inside. Naruto saw the owner run back around back inside the shop.

"Who was that?" Naruto stared a little bit more at the shop, and then realized it was getting harder to see. "What's this? Fog?" Naruto squinted trying to see in front of him. "Aw man! It's so hard to see!" Naruto placed his hands in front of him trying not to run into a building, but "AHHH!" He ran into a wall. Back in the shop the owner smiled at the lady who tap the counter.

"I know, one special Mizu Icha Ramen coming right up."

Kakashi meanwhile was trying to to get to the holding cell but the fog was turning him around. As Kakashi hop onto a roof top he saw that the fog was getting thicker and rising steadily up to the roof tops. Kakashi growled at the situation, and then Hiroshima came landing beside. The two stared at each other for at least five minutes.

"Wait, I know you..."Kakashi said the cat backed away slowly, "Wait...don't...DAMN IT!" Hiroshima though leap off the roof, and Kakashi gave chase. "It's you isn't HIROSHIMA!" Kakashi yelled at the cat who just picked up the pace. Kakashi made a few hands signs stop for instant and pressed his hands on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." Then the ninja hounds appeared before Kakashi.

"What's up Kakashi." Pugga said then looked around. "Kakashi where are we? What's with all this fog?" Pugga asked.

"Sorry about this, but where still in the village, but we have an intruder, and I need your guy's help. I just saw Hiroshima."

"Are you sure about that? That damn cat!" Pugga yelled jumping off big dog head. "If he's here then she here!" Pugga started sniffing the ground. "We have his sent we'll go track him down."

"Good, let's go." Kakashi followed the Ninja hounds through the fog.

Hiroshima hid behind a building breathing heavy, and laid down trying to catch his breath. Then he heard the howls of the hound. Hissing to himself he got up and ran towards the holding cell. As sniff the ground he ran to the window that was the holding cell window. Hiroshima fit through the bar and hop down on to the cot. Kora looked up when she heard the soft landing, her cheeks where stained with her dry tears she was crouched back leaning against the bars of her cell.

"Hi-ro?" her voice was raw from crying, Hiroshima jumped off the bed and walked to her.

"Seriously? Kora, come on your tougher then this/" Hiroshima pawed her face couple time, and she smiled. "Theres that smile. Now stop your crying, your mom here."

"Why did she come?" Kora asked.

"Because you disobey her, that why, but don't worry we'll get you out." Then the sounds of howling came through the window. "Alright, I'm going to get your mother. Be back in a flash." With that Hiroshima jumped onto the cot then jumped up to the window, slipping through. Then Hiroshima saw Pugga coming to pin him out of the fog. Hiroshima dodge it and held his ground staring pugga down. Then Kakashi came up behind Pugga along with other hounds. Kakashi looked at window then knelt down to look through it. He saw a very frighten Kora looking up at him. Then turned his attention to stead fast Hiroshima. "Well, well, well...if its not the Mutt man, and his filthy hounds..." Hiroshima sneered.

"It is you Hiroshima..."Kakashi growled at Hiroshima. "Now if your here, then she here." Kakashi saw Hiroshima back up. "Don't do it. We have you surround."

"Stupid Mutt!" Hiroshima jumped and then clones appeared. "Alright hounds and mutt man lets play hide and sneak!" Hiroshima clones then dispersed into the fog.

"Damn it! Go after him." Kakashi and the ninja hound disappeared after the clones.

Back at the Ramen shop, the woman had finished a special seafood bowl of ramen and was placing her masked back on her face. The shop owner had came back around and open the door, for the woman. He then returned back behind the counter and took the bowl from the lady. Then Hiroshima came hoping on one of the seat the lady turned and faced him, but then she heard the howls of the hounds, she glared at him.

"Sorry," the cat said then they both froze when a presence was sensed outside the shop. The lady let out an irritated sigh then turned gracefully on her chair and walked out of the shop. There standing in front of the shop out of breath, was Kakashi. He stared at her a little in shocked as came walking out of the shop. Then lady looked around and saw that the Ninja hounds where coming closer and then a group of Anbu appearing in a half circle. Kakashi eye's then flicked a bit of sadness as he stared the lady down.

"I knew it was you...Mizu..." The lady narrowed her eyes.

"Mizu? Like in water?" Came the question from one of the masked Anbu.

"No you idiot." Another Anbu stepped forward. "Mizu, Kota. The traitor of Anbu."

"My, my, I know that voice. I can't believe someone from my old Anbu days still alive." Mizu cooed.

"Myself, Kakashi are the only one who are." The Anbu snapped. Mizu then turned her attention to Kakashi who kept looking at her with eyes of sorrow.

"What are you doing here Mizu?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should I tell you? If you haven't figured it out yet, then why bother telling you." Mizu reached up to the fold of the yukata, and the Anbu tossed their kunai, in habit. Mizu removed the yukata off quickly catching the kunai with in the garment and tossed it to the side. Under the yukata though she had on a black dress that stop at her thighs with long thigh highs on and she wore boots that had a bit of a heel to them. She also had elbow high bell sleeves on both of her arm's but her right arm had a white bandage all the way up her arm to the shoulder. She then reach back tied her hair back except for two long strands on ether side of her head, and then she reach up one sleeve and pulled out a headband. Gasp and silence could be heard. Mizu sported not a Kohona, but hidden in the mist headband. Mizu smirked then performed a few hands sighs, the Anbu through the kunai but it was to late. "hidden mist style, mist vortex!" Suddenly the fog that was drifting around the ninja came alive and started to wrap rapidly around everyone the kunai bouncing off the vortex around Mizu. "See you boy's later." Mizu laughed and the vortex died down and as the fog dispersed, Mizu had disappeared.

"Everyone scattered and find her." One of the head Anbu yelled. Kakashi took off heading to the holding cell.

"The Village has changed a lot in this area." she said racing rooftop to rooftop. Mizu then spotted the holding cell area and drop to the ground and raced inside of the building. She then came face to face with Tenzo, guarding the stairs leading to the cells below. Mizu stared down Tenzo and then smirked. "I know that stupid mask anywhere. Tenzo? Correct..." Mizu asked; Tenzo then reached up and turned his masked to the side, eyes of shock could not be hidden.

"Mizu?" Tenzo blinked a couple time and then notice the headband. "What are you doing here? And what's with that headband!" Tenzo yelled but Mizu just reach up her sleeved and pulled out a kunai knife.

"I'm short on time. Now move!" Mizu yelled. Tenzo shook his head then formed signs.

"Sorry Mizu. Wood style, wood bind," Tenzo out streched hand became wood and strech towards Mizu who jumped onto running towards Tenzo; Tenzo flipped his masked back as Mizu reached up her sleeve again then brought out a clench hand. Tenzo through a couple Kunai trying to keep Mizu out of reach but when he jumped back his back collide with the wall. Mizu smirked under her mask and the open her hand when she came face to face with Tenzo and blew. White silver powder flew through the holes of the masked. Then Tenzo sunk down to his knees. "M-iz-u..." Then Tenzo fell to the floor. Mizu ran up to Tenzo search his pocket finding the keys ran down the stairs.

Mizu came down the step, and ran to the cell where Kora was holding onto the bars. Mizu unlocked the cell and Kora flew out into Mizu embrace. Kora started to cry in Mizu embrace, and she petted Kora hair trying to calm her.

"Mother!" Kora held tight to Mizu who placed a kiss on top of her head. Mizu push Kora back and looked at her daughter who just stood a couple inches shorter then her.

"Are you alright?" Mizu asked cupping her daughter cheeks with her hands. Kora nodded yes but held her hands up. "I see, Chakra cuffs. We'll have to remove these when we get home. Do you think you can run?" Mizu asked Kora who shook her head no. "That's alright, here climb on." Mizu turned around and offer her back. Kora hop onto her mother back, and when she was on along with Hiroshima now situated on Kora shoulder, Mizu took off towards the steps. "Hiroshima, you need to start infusing charkra." Hiroshima agreed, and closed his eyes and sat completely still.

As Mizu reached the top step she looked over to Tenzo who still laid unmoving. Mizu then ran to the door and looked around seeing that the coast was clear she ran out. As Mizu made her way to the first building she saw a form coming down from the roof top and pushed herself against the building hiding in the shadow. It was Kakashi, he ran into the building, using this as her chance Mizu jumped up to the rooftop and ran heading towards the west wall of the village. Mizu looked back at her daughter who was now slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hang it there Kora. I know those cuffs are draining you, but where almost out of the village."

"Speaking of hanging in there." Cam Hiroshima voice. "Mizu, you have almost completely drained yourself of your charkra."

"I know Hiroshima, why do you think I have you infusing charkra!" Mizu snapped back, then she stopped and jumped to the side, missing the flurry of kunai, and shuriken hitting where she was standing. Mizu looked around, could see her fog mist justu was now wearing off and it was becoming more easily to see. Then she jumped again missing another around of weapons. Mizu took off faster to the west wall. Dodging kunai as they where thrown. As Mizu landed on the grass she ran to the wall and then turned around in time to deflect Kunai with her own. Anbu and other Ninja's this time had encircle her.

"Give it up Mizu!" One of the Anbu said. Mizu smirked and then smacked her right hand back on the wall, which started to glow and then she jumped back going through the wall, disappearing. "WHAT THE HELL!" The Anbu ran up and ran his head at the wall then turned to the other. "Someone please explain to me what happen."

"Its one of the many secret doors, hidden for the elite Ninja's who guard the hokage." An Anbu spoke up.

"Then how to get through!"

"Well we can't. It can only be use once and after that the justu is voided. It was something left over from the war, when you needed to get back in a hurry."

"Great." The Anbu brought his hands up to the collar around his neck which happen to be a walkies. "All Anbu, in area of the western wall, please be on the look out for the Traitor Mizu Kota, she has a suspect on her back. Capture them alive." The Anbu turned back to the other ninjas. "Let's go!"

Outside the wall, Mizu was now racing tree branch to tree branch. When came down on one though she lost her balance and fell backward she tried to grabbed back on the branch but her fingers slipped off making coming crashing down on the hard earth. She landed on her forearms and bent knees and coughed at that impact.

"Mizu!" Hiroshima spoke up worried. "Mizu are you alright!"

"I'm Fine! How the charkra coming."

"Not to good, it getting hard to infuse charkra with those stinkn bracelet. But I don't if it'll be enough for all three off us!"

"Whatever lets go, I can hear them coming." Mizu tried to stand but grunted in pain and fell back on one knee. "This pain is nothing." Mizu told herself and got up and started running, the pain shooting through her entire nervous system. Then Mizu spun around and back up into a tree as Kunai came out her, she was able deflect some but three got through one in her right shoulder and two in her thighs. Mizu was breathing heavenly as she saw the Anbu jumped down from the trees, Kakashi coming up the middle. Mizu let Kora slid off her back so she was now leaning up against the tree. "Hiroshima, you ready."

"Damn it, I don't have enough for all 3 of us." Hiroshima yelled.

"It's fine." Mizu then started to form the hands signs, the Anbu released another round of Kunai Mizu turned around letting them hit in the back. Mizu let out a cry but finish her seals she held two fingers out placed her right hand on the back of her left then pressed them to Kora head. "Now! Reverse Transport!" Then Kora glowed fizzled and disappeared, Mizu then drop to her knees then falling to the ground. "Be safe, my child." Mizu then passed out from the lack of chakra and loss of blood. Two Anbu ran up to her grabbed her by both her wrist and heaved her up, but Mizu was passed out so she hung limp in their grasp.

"Looks like she out." Said the one Anbu, Kakashi came up to his side. "Kakashi, I know your not Anbu anymore but how we should we tie her down. I've heard some chilling story's."

"Your concern is reasonable. Mizu was a pro at fusing Chakra, especial in her body even with Chakra restraint cuffs. Use though, also go ahead and use the finger chakra cuffs as well. Also place her in the solitaire cell. I'll go inform the Hokage." Kakashi looked down on the passed out Mizu, and then her headband slipped off her forehead. Kakashi bent down and picked it up. The Anbu then started to carry her away. Kakashi stood there until she was out of sight, gripping the band tightly in frustration.

Chapter 3- Reunion of the Past

Chapter 4- Kakashi Missing Anbu scripts

to be continue


End file.
